Marx (Kirby)
|-|True Form= |-|Base= |-|Marx Soul= Summary Marx is the main antagonist and final boss of the Milky Way Wishes sub-game in Kirby Super Star and its remake, Kirby Super Star Ultra. He asks Kirby to help him end a war between the Sun and Moon. Kirby listens to his plea and does what he suggests, completely unaware of Marx's ulterior motives. The jester then turns up just in time to send the final part of his devious plan into motion and simultaneously reveals that he used Kirby the whole time in order to gain control over Planet Popstar. Upon Marx's defeat, he is (presumably) thrown by Kirby into space, crashing into the broken head of the Galactic NOVA, and causing the planet-sized machine to blow up in the process. In the The True Arena of Super Star Ultra, which is non-canon, is revealed that Marx managed to "survive" by absorbing NOVA's power, resurrecting as Marx Soul. After once again suffering a defeat against Kirby his body is completely annihilated. In the canon, Marx eventually came back in Star Allies, supposedly abandoning his evil intentions in order to protect the universe along with Kirby and company. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 4-A | At least 4-A Name: Marx | Marx Soul | Marx Origin: Kirby Super Star Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: The Cosmic Jester, Star Ally (In Star Allies) Powers and Abilities: (Note that there is no distinction between his Pre & Post-Star Allies keys in this section.) By himself=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect Void Soul), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Toon Force, Regeneration (Mid. Like all Star Allies, he can quickly recover from being crushed flat, as well as having no notable damage after fighting Flamberge, who can impale and trap many foes at once like a shish-kebab using a sword covered in fire, before tossing them as projectiles surrounded by fire), Vehicular Mastery, Flight & Spaceflight, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Durability Negation with some attacks, Black Hole Creation, Body Control (Can cut his body in half to generate black holes), Plant Manipulation, Can turn into a small ball of intangible energy, Some other form of Intangibility (Can phase into his shadow. Can also bring others into his shadow), Ice Manipulation, Absorption (Absorbed NOVA's power and pieces after himself being defeated, moveless and having his body with turn off colors. This allowed him to "revive" from the previous state as Marx Soul and gain NOVA's powers), Limited Telekinesis (Can lift his balls without using his hands), Magic, Resurrection (Able to revive others via Revival Spell), Empathic Manipulation & Morality Manipulation via Friend Hearts (Can turn enemies into allies. Able to overwrite Void Termina's effects on allies; Scales to his multi-galactic potency), Healing & Purification (Friend Hearts can be used to heal and purify others. Can "Revive" defeated allies, who are merely unconscious), Cloth Manipulation, Power Bestowal (Turning targets into allies gives them that same power. Can bestow individual elemental powers when using them himself), Creation (Can create explosive balls. Able to help other Star Allies create Friend Stars, they are also able to create the Star Allies Sparkler by turning their desire to save everyone into it), Resistance to Morality Manipulation & Empathic Manipulation (Unaffected by the presence of the individual Dark Hearts), Transmutation (Like all Star Allies, he isn't transmuted after being cooked inside Chef Kawasaki and Cook Kirby's pot, process that regularly turns foes and items into food), heat and cold (Unaffected by the temperatures of Blizzno Moon and Star Lavadom), Black Holes (Able to outrun and withstand black holes from himself during the credits of Heroes in Another Dimension) |-|Optional Equipment=As before, Statistics Amplification (With Power-Up Hearts, which increase strength, health or speed of all allies at once), Healing (With various food items and health Power-Up Hearts, which heals all vitality), Summoning (Can summon Helpers by directly throwing Friend Hearts to Copy Essences. Can summon a Dream Friend using the Dream Rod), Homing Attack (With Star Allies Sparkler) |-|Marx Soul=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Regeneration (High-Mid. Can reform from dividing into multiple drops and having an unspecified amount of them destroyed), Immortality (Type 3), Passive Absorption (Potential Resurrection through it), Flight & Spaceflight, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Durability Negation with many attacks, Black Hole Creation, Body Control (Can cut his body in half to generate black holes or to turn his two halves into living paint or spheres of energy), Plant Manipulation, Intangibility, Ice Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (The area where he's fought has dozens of warped nebula, the floor looks like his wings, the background is constantly being distorted and unknown parts of the zone blows up with his defeat), Reality Warping (Absorbed NOVA's power) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Fought evenly with Kirby back in Super Star), able to negate durability in some ways | Multi-Solar System level (Absorbed the power of NOVA and became significantly stronger than before back in Super Star Ultra), able to negate durability in many ways | At least Multi-Solar System level (Can assist Kirby & 2 fellow Star Allies in the defeat of: Void Termina, Corrupt Hyness, the retaliators Three Mage-Sisters once, Morpho Knight EX and the stronger incarnations of Void Termina. [https://youtu.be/Da__DPkEy0A?t=128 Can confront Kirby & 3 Star Allies during the credits of Heroes in Another Dimension], although he may be holding back as he's fighting friends), able to negate durability in some ways Speed: Massively FTL+ (Flew from NOVA's summon point, which is the galaxy's end, to a planetoid near Pop Star in the time it took Kirby to beat NOVA. Comparable to Kirby. Can keep up with fellow Star Allies such as Meta Knight, King Dedede, Bandana Waddle Dee, Ribbon and the Three Mage-Sisters, and they are comparable to Morpho Knight and Void Termina, with whom they can fight. Along with other Star Allies, he can chase and keep up with the Jamba Hearts several times, which were suddenly scattered across the universe. Can fight other Star Allies alone) Lifting Strength: Likely Class Y (Comparable to Kirby, who defeated and is vastly superior to Star Dream in its NOVA Form) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class (Briefly incapacitated Kirby with a kick. Can harm comparable beings by colliding onto them) | Multi-Solar System Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level | Multi-Solar System level, regeneration makes him difficult to kill | Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Very high. Comparable to Kirby. Absorbed NOVA's power and pieces after himself being defeated, moveless and having his body with turn off colors | As before. Could still scream rather loud after being bisected in half, without making safe use of his body control | Very high Range: Standard melee range physically, interstellar with projectiles and shockwaves (Scaling from Kirby) | As before, galactic via teleportation (Scaling from Nova) | As his first key Standard Equipment: His ball | None notable | His ball *'Optional Equipment:' None | None | Power-Up Hearts, various food items, Invincibility Candy, Maxim Tomato, Dream Rod, Friend Star and Star Allies Sparkler *'Can Create/Summon:' Nothing | Nothing | Endless new balls. A Friend Star Intelligence: High. Came up with a plan and tricked the sun and the moon as well as Kirby to gain ultimate power. Possesses vast combat skills due to being able to contend with, and defeat, Hyness and Void Termina Weaknesses: Insane Key: Pre-Star Allies base form ''' | '''Marx Soul | Post-Star Allies 'Notable Attacks/Techniques:' Note that there is no distinction between his keys in this section. |-|Unique Powers= Kirby Super Star Ultra-Marx's Black Hole.gif|Black Hole (Super Star Ultra) Marx's black hole (Ultimate).gif|Black Hole (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) *'Jester Ball Ride:' Marx creates a Jester Ball under him in which he rides. **'Ball Kick:' Marx kicks the ball at enemies. It will ricochet if it hits a wall, still damaging enemies. *'Prank Kick:' Marx will trap and trample on the enemy or object under his feet, ultimately kicking it away. The thrown enemy or object works as a projectile. *'Time-Bomb Jester Ball:' Marx places a ball on the ground, which can be left to explode or kicked into a foe. *'Ball Kick Shot:' Marx creates and kicks a ball at a high speed that initially travels straight, then may bounce if it does not collide with anything. *'Radiant Flight:' Marx grows wings and hovers. The wings can damage enemies. *'Jester Ball Spit-Drop:' Marx spits a more powerful ball straight down. *'Black Hole:' Marx splits his body into half generates a black hole in the center. In Star Allies he stays splitted for the duration of the attack, as a boss he stays there for a while and then teleports away. *'Marx Megaspin:' Marx performs a unique dipping motion and spews arrow projectiles on the upswing. *'Marx Flip Ultima/Shadow Uppercut:' Marx jumps down into the ground and "becomes" an invulnerable shadow. He then blasts upwards. *'Rush:' Marx charges forwards surrounded by a rainbow aura. This can be chained in succession with other moves such as Marx Megaspin or Marx Flip Ultima. *'Teleport:' Marx contracts his body and teleports. *'Space Jump:' A technique most Kirby characters have, Marx transforms into a small ball of energy which turns out to be intangible, he uses this power to mobilize himself or regroup with mates faster. |-|Common Powers= Everybody using Friend Hearts-27th anniversary twitter video.gif|Marx making use of a Friend Heart *'Friend Heart:' Obtained in Kirby Star Allies, Marx generates a Friend Heart which is then quickly thrown to his objective(s). This can be done an unlimited amount of times as well as repeatedly. Upon contact (or near it), the Friend Heart will generate a major change in the empathy of the being(s) affected to the point of making them change their morality towards being an ally to Marx. The Friend Hearts have also shown to make feel objectives extremely happy, make them have a deep appreciation for the one who used a Friend Heart on them, generate clothes in others, work on robots, heal & purify others, operate without making direct contact to others' bodies as well as affect more than one being at a time, and, by the end of the main story in Star Allies, overwrite the multi-galactic morality changing effects Void Termina forces on allies, thus having the potency of its own morality & empathic manipulation scaling from Void Termina, who gets physically harmed by the Friend Hearts. (It should be noticed that Void Termina getting harmed by the Friend Hearts could be a specific weakness of his, a characteristic of the Friend Hearts, or both, this is left unclear.) The last function the Friend Hearts have is that their targets will immediately be bestowed with the ability the generate and use Friend Hearts with all previously mentioned characteristics. *'Revival Spell:' A technique that, depending on the game, either resurrects dead allies or merely heals them from being defeated & unconscious. Both uses are applied to their users as they are doing the same process over what seems to be the same spell given the same name. Initially appearing in the Team Kirby Clash mini-game, the Kirbys there could approach others Kirbys and revive them when being defeated, which meant falling into the floor with their souls leaving their bodies. On the Team Kirby Clash Deluxe & Super Kirby Clash games the Kirbys there could even obtain items to improve their ability to resurrect others. Before the latter game, in Kirby Star Allies, every playable character became able to "Revive" defeated allies, but these defeated allies don't lose their souls and it's notable how some are still breathing. *'Team Attack:' In Star Allies when piggybacking an ally or more, they can briefly charge energy to shoot an energy beam. The more allies charging energy the more powerful the attack will be. Items |-|Maxim Tomato=Heals all of his health when eaten. |-|Various Food Items=Heal varying amounts of his health. |-|Invincible Candy=When collected, Marx becomes invincible for a short time, and almost any enemy he touches will be instantly defeated, or at least damaged. |-|Dream Rod=When picked up and used Marx summons one of the following Dream Friends to assist him *Bandana Waddle Dee *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Rick & Kine & Coo *Marx *Gooey *Adeleine & Ribbon *Dark Meta Knight *Daroach *Magolor *Taranza *Susie *The Three Mage-Sisters |-|Star Allies Sparkler= The Final Weapon in Star Allies, used to take out Void Termina. The Star Allies Sparkler fires projectiles from the tip, fly around quickly and efficiently, and spin counterclockwise to avoid all damage on a relative scale (Sparkler Turn). Kirby canonically took the lead in the center of the Sparkler while his friends rode in the tail. Still, the leader can be rotated to imbue the shots with a different element depending on the leader (the technique is called Rider Switch). The Sparkler can fire different homing projectiles with varying power depending on charge time. An uncharged shot is called the Sparkler Comet, and it fires a star shaped projectile. A charged shot is called the Sparkler Starshot, and it fires a projectile shaped like two intertwining stars. The strongest attack is called Team Star Allies!, which, if everyone who's riding charges together and releases at the same time, fires a giant laser at the opponent. Marx uses this item on his own when used in The Ultimate Choice of Star Allies. |-|Power-Up Hearts=Used to increase his statistics. The effects are shared with allies. *Speed Power-Up Hearts: Increases speed. *Health Power-Up Hearts: Increases & heals all health. *Attack Power-Up Hearts: Increases attack potency. *All Power-Up Hearts: Gives all previous effects at once. Feats *Survived being thrown into NOVA, a planet-sized comet that exploded upon being reached by Marx. **In the non-canon The TRUE Arena of Kirby Super Star Ultra is shown that Marx died after it, but his corpse was intact. It should be noticed that he was already damaged given his defeat against Kirby. ***This are most likely to be the conditions of how he survived in the canon. *[[User blog:Eficiente/Kirby: Casual Black Holes Feats#Marx.27s black hole .28Star Allies.29|His Black Hole attack in Star Allies was calculated at 6.510611e37 Joules/'5-A']] Gallery Marx-0.png|Marx's True Form in Super Star Winged Marx-Kirby Star Allies.png|Marx's True Form in Star Allies 98a7fbb.jpg|Marx creating a black hole (Star Allies) Marx's intro (Ultimate).gif Marx's black hole (Ultimate).gif|Marx creating a black hole (Smash Ultimate) Marxvsbattles.png|Fanart of Marx Soul, credit to TheCrowdedOne]] Others Notable Victories: Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Silver's Profile (Both were 4-A, bloodlusted, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Magolor (Kirby) Magolor's Profile (Both were in base forms, bloodlusted and speed was equalized) Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic's Profile (Both were bloodlusted, and Marx Soul and Super Sonic were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Kirby Category:Nintendo Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Intangibility Users Category:Ice Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Body Control Users Category:Space Users Category:Tricksters Category:Black Hole Users Category:Sadists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Plant Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Creation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Clowns Category:Morality Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Playable Characters Category:Summoners Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summons Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Star Allies Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Tier 4